The Darkness Returns
by Gramzon Dragon
Summary: Book 2. Shadow has been the guardian of Twilight's daughter for many years now. All she wants is an adventure, but what if she gets one and it becomes to much for her to handle? How will Shadow handle this situation this time? Find out in this new book. Rated T for some language.
1. Prologue

Well, I'm back again. Now I am going to start something my favorite author, The King of Swag, does…  
You get to ask questions about any character that has already been introduced in any of my stories so far, even for any of the 5000 Gramzon's.

Now let's begin our story…

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. Shadow was perched on top of the rooftop; he was in his black armor, and his orange hair was cut to 6 inches. His eyes slowly opened up.

"You can't keep doing this Amethyst," Shadow said with a sigh.

Amethyst was Twilight Sparkle's and Spike's daughter. Like Shadow she was a Kirin. She had light purple scales and had her mother's hair, as well as her horn (obviously); she also had her mother's wings as well. But one thing she was and that was hardheaded, she always tried to escape, no matter what happened to her.

"I can at least try to escape." She called out as she ran from behind the garbage can.

'I've been doing this for 50 years,' Shadow thought to himself, 'and the alley way is not a good place to hide.

Shadow sighed and stood up, "Vokun Horvut!" He yelled.

Walls appeared all around Amethyst trapping her. Shadow then appeared from behind her.

"You'll regret this, once I'm queen I'll throw you out." Amethyst said coldly as Shadow placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before." Shadow said as he and Amethyst vanished into the shadows.

* * *

Shadow and Amethyst appeared in front of Twilight, and boy she was pissed.

"AMETHYST! Why do you keep doing this?" Twilight asked.

Amethyst didn't answer and walked off to her room.

"Twilight sighed and sat down in a chair. Shadow sat in one completely made from his shadows.

"What am I going to do with her?" Twilight asked.

"She feels like she's trapped in here, you only want to do what's best for her. But you need to actually let her see the world for once, without me dragging her back.

"I know, I know…" Twilight said with a sigh.

* * *

(Earth)

A 15 year old boy was sitting down playing on an Xbox 360. He was 5 foot 7 inches, had short hair that was a dirty blonde, and his eyes changed from blue to green the back again. He was about to finish his house on Minecraft when his watch started to beep.

"Well, it's time I guess." He said with shrug as he saved his game.

He went and picked up the phone and called one of his friends.

"Hello?" The person asked.

"Hey Ithy, it's me Anakin, can you meet me by the pool in an hour?" the boy asked.

"Sure, what's the problem?" She asked.

"I'll tell you more later." Anakin said before he hung up.

"Now, to get ready." he said as he smiled.

(50 minutes later)

"Alright, let's race, you take the bike, I'll run. Go as fast as you can. The loser has to pay the other 5 bucks." Anakin said to his brother who was 16

"You're on!" he said as he took off on his bike.

"Oh Mordecai, you have no idea." Anakin said as he took off after him.

When Mordecai was half way there, he saw Anakin run past him. He pulled on his brakes screeching to a halt. When Anakin saw this he stopped as well.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked.

"How the Hell are you moving that fast?" Mordecai asked.

"Follow me, I'll show you, just try to keep up." Anakin said as he ran off.

(Five minutes later)

"Why are we in the creek?" Mordecai asked.

"It's where it all began." Anakin said as a green vortex opened on the ground.

"What the..." Mordecai said before he was shoved from behind vanishing into the vortex.

"Now, to get Ithariel." Anakin said as he ran off.

When he got to the pool he explained a few things to Ithariel. When they got to the vortex the both jumped in and the vortex vanished.

* * *

(Everfree Forest, Equestria)

A figure fell from the sky and landed on a branch that was high in the air.

"Where are we and what happened to me?" A small voice asked.

"Let's say this; I transported us to another world." Anakin said as electricity moved over his body.

"What's happening?" Ithariel asked.

"My human body is being rejected, and I have a different name, Gramzon Dragon." He said as he jumped off the branch.

As he walked out of the forest he explained all the details to Ithariel and gave her instructions on what to do. When Gramzon walked out of the forest he was then surrounded by soldiers.

"Stop right there creature!" One of them yelled.

One came from behind and placed cuffs on his wrists. He then allowed them to take him away.

* * *

(Throne Room)

Mordecai was chained to the floor struggling to get out.

"What are you?" Shadow asked.

"I already told you, I am a human." Mordecai said as he growled.

"That's not entirely true." A voice said as another person was shoved into the room.

"Remember when I shoved you into the vortex? Well I implanted a power within you. Now you are a Vampire-Wolf." Gramzon said as he was forced down.

"He was causing havoc." Shadow said as he glared towards Gramzon.

"He was adapting to his new powers." Gramzon shrugged.

"That still gives him no right to attack my people." Twilight said in an angered voice.

"What is your name?" Shadow asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Gramzon asked as he tossed his cuffs aside.

"How did you..." Shadow began before chains his him in the head.

Shadow turned and saw that Mordecai was free of his chains and was now more wolf-like. Shadow then turned back to Gramzon.

"My name… is Gramzon Dragon." Gramzon said with a smile.

* * *

Well, that's the prologue for you. And if you have a question for any of the characters in my stories... ask them, and I'll post who asked, what the question is, and what the characters answers are.

Till next time, this is Gramzon Dragon, from Equestria.


	2. Chapter 1

Well sorry for the wait, I had finals in school and didn't have time for the story.

Now remember, you can ask any character that has already been introduced to the book series any question and they'll answer it.

Disclaimer, I don't own MLP: FIM

Now on to the story

* * *

Chapter 2

Shadow's eyes twitched, "That's impossible, you aren't even engulfed in a green fire. You aren't even human."

"How about this, one on one battle between me and you. You choose the location, and you use all your power to fight me." The human smiled.

"What if I refuse?" Shadow asked as he drew his sword.

"You have no choice, fight me, or this world will be destroyed" the human answered grimly.

Fine, I choose the forest of darkness." Shadow said as they vanished to the forest of darkness.

* * *

Shadow rushed at Gramzon and slashed his sword at lightning speed. Everyone in the throne room was watching the battle. After 5 minutes of doing shadow attacks with his magic an idea popped into Shadow's head.

"Shadow trap phase 3!" He yelled.

Instantly Gramzon was surrounded by the shadows.

"Not even Celestia's light could disperse this" Shadow said as he walked in the darkness.

"Impressive, but now it's my turn." Gramzon smirked, "DRAGON… TRANSFORMATION!"

Gramzon was then engulfed in a green light that cast the shadow spell away. When the light died down shadow saw the human he was battling now had green skin and had the wings and tail of a dragon.

"What the…" Shadow began before Gramzon pulled out a sword that was on his side.

Shadow saw that the sword was engulfed in a green flame.

"Fire Slash! Cross edition!" Gramzon yelled as a flaming cross hit Shadow knocking him back. Shadow looked at Gramzon who held his hand out toward him.

Shadow smiled and took his hand, "It seems that your light is stronger than Celesta's."

"Looks like you don't see me as an enemy anymore." Gramzon said as they reappeared in the throne room.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mordecai asked as he held Gramzon in the air by the throat.

"Hang on bro; I'll explain everything that I can." Gramzon said as Mordecai released him.

(5 Minutes later)

"So wait a minute," Shadow said holding a hand up, "You were given this power all because you are persistent?"

"And for something else I have yet to discover." Gramzon said with a smile.

"What did you have to give up for this?" Mordecai asked.

"All the darkness that lurked within me." Gramzon said as he spun his sword in his hand.

"What's the name of your sword?" Shadow asked.

"Pardon?" Gramzon asked as he nearly dropped his sword.

"Your sword, does it have a name?" Shadow asked again.

"Yeah, the name of my sword is Greenfire." Gramzon said as he sheathed the green bladed sword.

"So why are you even here?" Spike asked who came after Shadow and Gramzon first vanished.

"Darkness is nigh." Gramzon answered.

"Well I know nigh means soon." Spike said rubbing his chin.

"Well shit," Shadow said standing up, "We need to prepare now!"

Suddenly there was a crash from upstairs.

"That was from Amethyst's room." Twilight said rushing off to her daughters' room.

Shadow, Spike, Mordecai, Gramzon, and a few guards followed. When they got to the room they saw that everything was turned over and some things were broken. Gramzon ran toward the open window and saw two black miasmas carrying Amethyst.

(Warning strong language)

"Fuck! I should've sensed their damn auras!" Gramzon Yelled, "Why am I such an Asshole? Is it because I am a fucking human? Son of a bitch!"

Everyone stepped back at his outrage and use of words. Gramzon turned toward them and sighed heavily.

"We need to get her back here." Gramzon said as he adjusted his grass green cloak.

"But where is she?" Spike asked.

"Not sure quite yet," Gramzon said as he placed his hand on Shadow's shoulder, "But I am going to need to take a few people with me, Shadow, Mordecai, myself, and Ithariel."

"Sounds good to… Wait," Mordecai stopped, "Ithariel is here?"

Gramzon waved his hand and a small fairy began to grow larger and larger until she stood about 5 feet tall.

"Hi Mordecai." Ithariel said with a cheerful smile.

Gramzon then took off his cloak which vanished then he created a green vortex.

"This portal should take us to the world where your daughter is." Gramzon explained.

Shadow turned toward Twilight and Spike. "I will get your daughter back, I promise." Shadow said before he jumped into the portal.

Ithariel jumped in next while Mordecai was refusing to go in until Gramzon threw a piece of pork into it.

"MINE!" Mordecai said chasing after it.

Gramzon smiled did a quick salute then dove right into the portal, closing it off to anyone else.

* * *

Well that's all for now, the next part is a great twist. I want to wish all my readers a late Merry Christmas and a happy new year.

Don't forget you can ask any character that has already been introduced any question.

This is Gramzon Dragon… from inside one of my green vortex portal dimensional thingies.


	3. Chapter 2

Not sure what to put here for the authors note so I'm just going to start the story now.

* * *

Chapter 2

"So Gramzon," Shadow said, "Can you help me find the princess?"

"Sure," Gramzon said with a smile, "Now just remember to brace yourselves."

"What do you mean?" Mordecai asked.

"Well you may not like it but I'm still new to these portals, so they may open up anywhere. Even in the air." Gramzon said sheepishly.

Before Mordecai could say anything the exited the vortex and started to fall. Gramzon managed to grab ahold of Mordecai. It took a while but they managed to reach the ground.

"OK," Mordecai said holding his hand up after he caught his breath, "Two questions, what are you wearing and what is that thing around your neck?"

"Well I'm wearing a Kimono and this thing around my neck is known as 'The Crystal from the Dragons Heart'" Gramzon explained.

"Why are you wearing that kimono anyway?" Ithariel asked.

"No Clue" Gramzon said as he tore of the kimono revealing cutoff jeans and a black sleeves shirt, "Now that's much better."

They all then began to walk on a path when they heard voices coming from over the hill.

"I'm positive Inuyasha, I sense the presence of the Shikon Jewel." Said a voice, indicating it was a female.

"But Kagome, you're the one who wished it to be gone from this world forever" A man said gruffly, "I was there with you remember?"

The Group came over the hill and there was a monk wearing a purple and black kimono and a staff in his hands, a young woman with a pink kimono and a giant boomerang on her back, a young boy with a fox tail, another young woman wearing a white and red kimono and had a bow hug over her shoulder, and the last of the group was a young man wearing a red kimono and he had a sword at his side. But the strangest thing was that the male's hair was silver and he had a pair of dog ears. The two groups stopped when they saw each other.

"There Inuyasha! Around the green ones neck!" The girl pointed out, "I told you it's the sacred jewel!"

"Technically it's a crystal' Gramzon said with a smile.

"They don't look like they're from here, do they Miroku?" The woman with the boomerang asked the monk.

"Not really no, but they seem to know our language pretty well, Sango," The monk answered.

* * *

(Quick A/N, Gramzon has the ability to grant others to understand any language, Inuyasha and the gang are actually speaking Japanese, but Gramzon is using his Greenfire abilities to let everyone understand and speak any language, so here... English is understood by all.)

* * *

"OK, who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"And why does it seem those clothes came from my time?" Kagome asked.

"Simple Kagome, I am from your time. Just a different part of the universe." Gramzon said with a smile, "and my name is Gramzon Dragon."

"How do you know her name?" Sango asked.

"Simple, I have enhanced hearing. It's even sharper than a simple dog's hearing." Gramzon smiled with a mischievous grin.

"THAT"S IT! WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung his sword creating waves of energy.

"Get behind me now!" Gramzon yelled as he held both his hands out in front of him," POWER TRAP!"

The Wind Scar was block by a wall of green flames. When the Wind Scar died down a green marble sized sphere floated in front of Gramzon.

"Ah, another powerful attack to add to my collection." Gramzon said as he put the marble in his pocket.

"What just happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Simple, you gave me another weapon to use against my arch nemeses Nakuma." answered Gramzon.

"Hey, Kagome?" The young fox boy asked.

"What is it Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"For some reason when I look into the black one's eyes I suddenly feel cold." Shippo said as he shivered.

"It's because of my abilities involving the shadows." Shadow answered, "My name is Black Shadow, but I prefer if everyone called me Shadow."

"I am Ithariel, queen of the Pixies." Ithariel Said with a smile.

"And I am Mordecai, The twelfth son of the fifth king, ruler of the hidden wolf tribe." Mordecai said with a growl, "Wait why did I say that?"

"Because it is the memory of the one whose power you now wield, he was an old friend of mine in a previous life." Gramzon said as he patted Mordecai on the back.

"What do you mean by 'previous life'?" Miroku asked.

"Sit down; this may take a while to explain." Gramzon said taking the sheath off and setting it down in his lap as he sat down.

* * *

Not too bad for the crossover part, let's see now… Gramzon is not able to use his full powers being the fact that he his part human.

Just to let you all know I'm hoping that some of you could make some fan art for my stories, I will post the link and the person who did it.

Questions?

... Not yet. I was hoping there would be at least one question by now. Oh well.

This is Gramzon Dragon, in the feudal area.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Yeah, Naraku is still alive." Gramzon said as he was examining a seed.

"But how is he still alive?" Miroku asked.

"He is an eternal being." Gramzon answered as he flicked the seed away.

"Do you know where he is at?" Kagome asked.

Gramzon shook his head, "No, and the strange thing is that I can't sense the other two."

"You mean Mazune and Kumara." Miroku stated.

Gramzon thought for a moment when he got an idea.

"Inuyasha, did you use your Meido Zangetsuha earlier?" Gramzon asked looking at Inuyasha.

"Yeah on two demons, why?" Inuyasha asked.

"I need you to use it, open up the portal to the underworld." Gramzon demanded.

"Why?" Mordecai asked.

"I think I know why," Shadow said standing up, "I believe that Amethyst is there and I need to save her."

"As if, I'm not going to listen to any human." Inuyasha said as he turned his head.

"I think I have a little solution to the problem." Gramzon said as he hit a few buttons on a hologram that appeared on his watch.

"Sit!" That watch yelled in Kagome's voice.

Instantly Inuyasha fell face first into the ground. Everyone was shocked on what happened.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked as he got up.

"My watch can record someone's voice and I can have them say any word I choose." Gramzon said with a smile, "I actually thought it wouldn't work at all."

"Fine I'll use it." Inuyasha said as he stood up.

He pulled out his sword and then the blade turned completely black. He then swung his sword which then a crescent shaped hole appeared. Gramzon walked into it only to bounce back.

"Damn, should've known I couldn't enter." He said as he stood up.

Shadow looked inside and realized something.

"I can actually see everything in there," Shadow said as he got closer to the meido, "I see a black sphere surrounded by a red aura, and I see…"

Shadow then ran inside the Meido.

"SHADOW WAIT!" Gramzon said as he tried to grab Shadow, but the Meido closed before he could.

"What's going to happen?" Shippo asked.

"He's going to die," Gramzon said as he looked at the ground.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"In my past lives, I have battled all 3 of those evil creatures; they never play fair, they have no honor, and the will kill you without hesitation." Gramzon said as he pulled out a green marble that was labeled "underworld". Gramzon then put it into the hilt of his sword. He then began to cut into the air. When he finished his cut the part where he cut another Meido appeared. He then ran into it vanishing. Mordecai ran into it as well but it vanished before he could.

* * *

Shadow appeared on a dirt path that appeared below him. He looked down and saw purplish liquid splashing around. He then started to flay toward the two miasmas that captured the one he cared about.

"So you have gotten in this dreadful place have you?" Kumara said as he held a cage with Amethyst in it.

"Shadow please, help me!" Amethyst yelled as tears streamed down her face.

Shadow then pulled out his sword, "I beat one of you! I can beat all of you!"

Shadow then felt something pierce his chest. He looked down and saw a blade sticking out.

"You're lucky, I missed your heart," A voiced hissed behind him, "But sadly you will die of the poisons that are now within you."

"NARAKU!" a voice yelled as several green crystals flew past.

"Well, well, well," Naraku, Kumara, and Mazune said at once, "It seems that you have chosen a human to be your next host, Gramzon."

"Yeah, well this time I am stronger than before, "Gramzon said he panted.

"Let's go for now brothers" Kumara said as a portal appeared and they vanished.

Gramzon broke Amethyst's cage open. He then started to vanish.

"Damn, sorry princess, but I can't stay longer. I'm sorry but you two must find a way out yourselves." Gramzon said as he vanished completely.

"Shadow! Are you okay?" Amethyst asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Shadow said as he stood up but then fell down.

Amethyst put Shadow's arm around her neck and helped him up. They began to walk on the path for a while when shadow spoke up.

"Why are you doing this?" Shadow asked, "I thought you hated me."

Shadow coughed and blood trickled down the side of his mouth.

"Because," Amethyst said as she wiped the blood away, "I still need a body guard."

"Do you know where we are going?" Shadow asked.

"No, but I'll get us out of here." Amethyst said as she continued on.

Shadow then fell to the ground taking her with him.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Amethyst asked.

"My body is dying, I won't make it," Shadow said as he coughed up more blood, "please, go on without me."

"I can't Shadow! I just can't!" Amethyst yelled as tears streamed the side of her face, "I can't leave because I love you!"

"Y-you love me?" Shadow asked, Amethyst could only nod, "Princess Amethyst, I love you too."

Shadow coughed harder this this time, then he handed Amethyst his sword, "I want you to take this, tell your mother I'm sorry I couldn't return with you."

Then Shadow then kissed Amethyst and then he fell limp. His eyes went lifeless. Amethyst then cried as she held Shadow close to her.

"Child, you must leave now." A voice called out.

"W-who are you?" Amethyst asked.

The shadows around her then began to form into a dragon.

"My name is Black World; I am the Darkness of the Underworld." The figure said as he helped Amethyst up.

"Can you help him?" Amethyst asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Black World said as he closed Shadow's eyes.

Blackest Night then began to glow and it opened a portal back to the mortal world.

"His body is now bound here," Black said as he turned toward Amethyst, "Now go."

"But, I can't leave him." Amethyst said as she took a step forward.

Black World said nothing as he shoved Amethyst thru the portal and closed it. He turned toward Shadow's body and sighed.

"Rest my great grandchild." Black said as he vanished into the darkness.

* * *

Cliffhanger!

Well, 1 or 2 more chapters and book 2 is complete.

Questions?!

…not yet, Oh well, they'll come around sooner or later.

For now this is Gramzon Dragon in the feudal era.


	5. Chapter 4

Author: Wuzzup? It's me Gramzon Dragon…

Mordecai: What the hell? Why did that portal close?

Author: Well, it was only able to stay open long enough for me to go thru.

Mordecai: So what happened?

Gramzon: …uh, now back to the story!

* * *

Chapter 4

"No human could stay in there that long." Inuyasha said as he paced around.

(Elsewhere in the underworld…)

"OK, where am I now?" Gramzon said as he looked around.

"Gramzon," A voice said from behind, "It's been a long time."

Gramzon turned to see Black World sitting on an easy chair.

"Black, it's been a long time." Gramzon said as he shook Black's hand.

"How are things in the real world these days?" Black asked.

"Same as when you left." Gramzon said, "So how did you now Shadow was your great grandson?"

Black smiled and tapped his nose.

"Right, sensitive nose," Gramzon said with a chuckle, "So why am I here?"

Black pointed over to 2 unconscious figures, one had feathers in her black hair and a fan in her hand, while the other had white hair, a white kimono, and a mirror next to her.

"Kagura and Kanna?" Gramzon asked.

"Yes," Black answered, "The ones that betrayed Naraku the most."

"You want me to take them back to the mortal world, right?" Gramzon asked.

"Yes." Black answered.

"And you'll make sure that Shadow will be alright?" Gramzon asked.

"His body is bound here until his heart beats again, I will keep him safe." Black said as he stood up from his chair.

"Where is his mind now?" Gramzon asked.

"Where it always is, in a realm of darkness." Black answered.

"Such is the curse for being a shadow dragon." Gramzon said sadly, "I'm sorry I put your kind into this mess."

"Don't be, it's how we use our abilities." Black said with a smile.

A portal then opened up beside them. Gramzon carefully cradled Kanna in his tail and carefully pick up Kagura, as well as the fan and mirror.

"Good luck, Black." Gramzon said as he walked through the portal.

"As to you, old friend." Black said as he closed the portal.

* * *

"Are you sure about that name?" A flea demon known as Myoga asked.

"That's what he wants to be called now." Mordecai said as he shook his head.

"So, what is so important about him?" Amethyst asked quietly.

Just then a portal opened up and Gramzon walked out carrying two unconscious people.

"That's Kagura and Kanna!" Kagome gasped.

"I was told by Black to take these two with me." Gramzon explained. "They didn't belong in the underworld anyway."

"Are you the one they call Gramzon?" Myoga asked as he jumped on Gramzon's nose.

"Yeah why?" Gramzon asked as Myoga sucked some blood.

Everyone expected Myoga to be flattened but strangely he never was.

"Yep, he's Gramzon alright." Myoga said with a satisfying sigh.

"So how do you know him?" Miroku asked.

"Long ago he and Inuyasha's father battled ferociously. Every time Gramzon attacked it was different. He used lightning to speed himself up, earth to make him stronger, ice to slow down his opponents, and fire to make his powers grow." Myoga explained.

"Why were they fighting in the first place?" Kagome asked.

"Gramzon wanted to test the strength of Inuyasha's father, and see if he was worthy of protecting the humans." Myoga answered.

No one noticed Amethyst walk away. Except for Gramzon who quietly sneaked away. He followed her to a stream where she was sitting down.

"Nice out here isn't it?" Gramzon asked making Amethyst jump.

"What are you doing here?" Amethyst asked, "You brought those two back from the underworld, but not Shadow."

"Shadow's Great grandfather asked told me what happened." Gramzon said as he sat down next to her. "Those two are a different story; they died in this world, not the underworld."

"Why did you bring those miasmas to my home?" Amethyst asked.

"Kumara and Mazune were already in your world long before I arrived." Gramzon said as he put his foot in the stream.

"What were you like before you became a dragon?" Amethyst asked.

"Well, I wore glasses, I wore shoes as well, and I had a caved in chest. And the rest you can see what I usually wore." Gramzon explained.

"Why does my chest hurt?" Amethyst asked.

"Because the one you loved died." Gramzon said sadly.

Amethyst couldn't keep it down anymore and burst into tears. Gramzon sighed and held her tightly.

'Damn, I was supposed to keep him alive. He was the only defense for Equestria against Nakuma.' Gramzon thought as a tear fell down his face.

"What did you say?" Amethyst asked.

"What do you mean?" Gramzon asked.

"You said the two worlds will be whole once more." Amethyst asked as she looked in Gramzon's eyes.

"Don't worry about it, let's just get you home." Gramzon said as he gave Blackest Night to Amethyst.

* * *

Everyone said their goodbyes as Gramzon opened another green vortex back to Equestria.

"Let's go, we need to hurry." Gramzon said as they were floating through the vortex.

"Why? Mordecai asked.

"Because, I don't know how much longer I can keep our world on pause." Gramzon said as they landed in the courtyard.

"Why can't we stay here?" Mordecai asked it's a lot better here.

"Because there are people who still need you back at home and you are not going to abandon them." Ithariel said as she pointed her dagger at Mordecai.

"Okay fine, let's hurry up then." Mordecai said as they started toward the castle.

* * *

And I'm going to end it here. Next chapter would be the last one, but then there will be book 3.

I don't think it was too bad for my first crossover.

No questions yet…

This is Gramzon dragon signing off in Equestria, see you next chapter!


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

Twilight was waiting in the throne room with the rest of the mane six.

Rarity was brushing her hair, Fluttershy was talking to some of the animals, Applejack was adjusting her hat, Rainbow Dash was adjusting her Wonderbolts suit, and Pinkie Pie was jumping up and down excitedly

"I can't wait for Shadow and the princess to return," she said as she continued to hop around.

"I'm afraid that the party won't happen." Gramzon said as the large doors opened.

Twilight looked at the group and realized Shadow was missing. At the same time Black Protector and Caroline Shadow walked into the room. Gramzon explained everything that he knew then Amethyst explained what happened after word. She even told her mother on how she felt about Shadow. Gramzon noticed on how Pinkies hair seemed to have flattened.

"I'm sorry; I should've been able to do more." Gramzon said as he was pulling something out of his cloak.

"What is that?" Caroline asked as Gramzon pulled out a statue of a dragon.

"It's my father," Protector said as he ran his hand across the chest of the statue, "It's just like I remember him.

"It is him," Gramzon said as he pulled out a green crystal and set it down on the statues feet.

The statue began to glow when the eyes opened and were glowing green before turning black.

"W-what?" The statue asked, "Where am I?"

"You are back in Equestria. It's good to see you again, my old mentor." Gramzon said

"Why does it seem that you know a lot of people we don't even know?" Mordecai asked.

"Well, since I am the new Gramzon, I have all the memories of the previous Gramzon's there were." Gramzon explained.

"So, you are back again, how is the new form?" the black dragon asked as he broke out of the statue.

"Not too bad Night." Gramzon said as he gave Night some fresh clothes.

Protector was gaping at what was happening. When Night looked toward protector he smiled.

"Hello son, it's been awhile." Night said as he walked up to his son, "And a pleasure to see you again as well Caroline."

"F-f-father?" Protector managed to say.

"Do you know what happened?" Caroline asked.

Night's smile faded and he let out a sigh, "From what I can tell you both lost your son."

* * *

Later that day they went to Shadow's funeral. Gramzon had to force Mordecai into a suit, since he didn't like funerals.

"I don't care, I died 4999 times, and I've seen more deaths in those lifetimes then you ever will." Gramzon said as he fixed Mordecai's tie, "Now shut up."

They erected a statue in his honor, Amethyst was the first one to place down the flowers, and then she left. Gramzon sighed and followed her to her room. When he got to her room he saw her crying while holding Shadow's sword.

"How are you taking it?" Gramzon asked.

"It feels like several blades are tearing through my heart." Amethyst managed to ay before her voice broke into more crying.

Gramzon sighed and pulled Amethyst into a hug, which seemed to have calmed her down. Until she fell asleep.

"Stay safe child." Gramzon said as he left shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"Are you sure you guys aren't imagining things?" Totosai asked.

"It's true, I was surely here." Gramzon said as he walked up behind them.

"How are you here?" Inuyasha asked, "I can't even smell you."

"It's complicated." Gramzon said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So why are you here?" Kagome asked.

"Because I need to speak to the spirit of the underworld, he is expecting me." Gramzon said as he pointed to Inuyasha, "Now open it up."

Inuyasha did as he was told but his grumblings said otherwise.

"What is it?" Black said as he floated out of the underworld.

"Well, I would like to know when Shadow would be back." Gramzon said as he leaned against nothing.

"You know your watch will tell you." Black said as he headed back into the underworld, "And tell my son I'm sorry."

And with that Black waked back into the underworld vanishing.

"Well, he's no help." Gramzon said as he stood up straight.

"So what was all that about?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing to worry about." Gramzon said as he turned.

"So you're leaving?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I need to go back home and prepare," Gramzon said as he walked away, "And remember this, there will be a day when your assistance is needed."

And with that Gramzon vanished from sight.

* * *

"Are you sure she'll be alright?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah," Gramzon replied, "Don't worry though, when the time comes around we'll be back."

Then, Ithariel, Mordecai, and Gramzon Left into the green vortex, taking them home.

"oh Spike, what can we do?" Twilight asked.

"We must wait, that's all we can do." Spike answered as he put his arm around his wife.

* * *

THE…. END….

For now. The next book will be up soon hopefully.

This is Gramzon Dragon say farewell for now, in the mortal world.


End file.
